The invention relates to a projectile arrangement for weapons having gun barrels. Such projectile arrangements are of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,861. Such projectiles have as an object to damage as large an area of its target as possible with one single shot.
Targets which have the most modern armor-plated protection, above all such targets which consist of multi-plated armor and include in the outermost armor region a detonating charge for rendering the impacting projectile ineffective, require corresponding complex means for combatting them. A primary object of such projectiles must therefore be to deactivate such "active armor" detonating charge and thereby to render harmless such "active armor" in the corresponding target region so that the target may be further combatted.
After deactivation of the "active armor" further steps may be taken against the target region Known projectile arrangements are not fully effective against the type of "active armor" discussed herein. This is because of the scattering of the first shot, which results in at best a plurality of target regions being deactivated in the afore-described sense known arrangements require a second shot, whose impact region must be substantially identical to that of the preceding first shot in order to penetrate the target. This, however, even with a nonmovable armored target, according to experience, is highly unlikely.